


Perfect timing

by Anuna



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, UST, pregnancy fic, really silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is frustrated and sore, and really really tired. Bruce and Tony offer some help, and then call the person who is expert at taking care of pregnant Natasha. Part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/465017">Kobayashi Maru</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

> There was a kissing - fics fest over at be_compromised comm, and this was my humble contribution.

*

Natasha doesn't enjoy being pregnant most of the time. 

At the beginning of this, she adopted getting-it-done mindset, like it was a mission. Her idea about how it would work was based on factual knowledge, but in reality, it was abstract at best. She never expected she would become so  _big_ , that putting her shoes on would become a problem. 

Now it is, and it's not the only problem. There are swollen ankles, frequent bathroom trips and back pain, but the worst thing is the way her reactions have changed. Her body doesn't feel like hers any more, her emotions are even worse, she is becoming less and less predictable to herself.

Natasha tries to focus her attention to the computer screen in front of her. The work on Stark's super security buildings is a blessing, because she can't do much more than this; setting up and testing the security protocols and supervise the works underway. She can hear Tony and Bruce discussing some kind of experiment while she tries to distract herself from the back pain and she shifts in her chair for umpteenth time. 

“Natasha,” that's Bruce, and his tone is somewhere between good doctor and an annoyed team member. 

“Yes?” she eyes him over the computer screen and finds both men looking at her. 

“I think it's quite enough work for today,” he says carefully. 

“I'm almost done with this,” she argues, but even then she feels it's a losing battle. 

“Oh I'm sure it can wait,” Tony says, ever so helpful. Hah. That's what she gets for coming up here to work along with them, because it is useful to have Tony Stark around when this project is concerned. However they have become two mother hen, and that is not something Natasha wants. (However, if she sometimes  _needs_  them to be mother hen is a completely different issue.) 

“It can't,” she won't give up so easily. She's sore and frustrated and beginning to feel miserable, because she'll have to pee again in fifteen minutes, damn it. They should let her have this. “I'm not done, and it can't be left like this.”

“Actually I'm the boss on that project and I'm saying it can,” Tony says, and then both of them walk over to her. Stark would never be able to take away her computer if she didn't allow him. Bruce takes her upper arm, gently, and guides her from the kitchen and working area into the living room. 

The couch is a good idea. No, the couch is a wonderful idea, she thinks as Bruce helps her to sit down (she won't even think about how she needs help to do this). He sits beside her. 

“Can you turn your back to me?” he asks, and Natasha does as she's told before she remembers to question it. It's a force of habit now, because Bruce is a doctor more than anything else to her these days; the things are turned upside down, and she's too tired to fight against it most of the time. So she adjusts to best of her abilities. 

“Oh God!  _What_  are you doing?” she asks when she feels his hands on her lower back. His hands per se aren't a problem, but the fact that he obviously knows where to press and  _how_ and it's better than anything she can do for herself, which she hates. Thoroughly. Only, this feels too good. 

“From what I've observed, I concluded you're suffering uncomfortable back pain. This is a legitimate medical procedure to relieve it,” he says, and there's a bit of amusement in his voice. 

“Fuck you,” she says, feeling both frustrated and relieved and Bruce chuckles behind her. She knows he won't be offended. 

“Language, Romanoff,” Tony says when he comes into the living room. 

She would say something rude, if there wasn't a glass of banana milk shake in front of her, so she settles for a very dangerous look and takes Tony's offering. He smirks. 

“Called Barton. He's on his way,” he informs her. 

 

*

 

“I can't believe they called you,” Natasha complains. Just when did she become this woman? She eases herself on her couch (Clint's couch,  _their_  couch) and it's ten times better than Bruce's. 

“It's Mama Bear and The Good Doctor,” Clint sits on the floor and pulls the coffee table close enough to lift her feet on it. “What did you expect?”

“Right,” she says as her back thankfully sinks into the pillow behind it. He smiles at her and takes off her shoes, and she contemplates how she can barely see her toes over the bump of her stomach. It's the end of the seventh month and everything is becoming a challenge. 

“So -” he starts as his hands rest on her left foot. Big and strong and warm hands. “Now that I'm here, I can't let you feel like this,” he says. 

His voice is pleasant and soothing just as his hands are. Her feet are tired, but sensitive, which is something he knows, so he keeps his pressure gentle. She sighs and gives herself over to the feeling of being held and touched and cared for. 

“Good?” he asks, taking her right foot between his palms. 

“Yes,” she says, but thinks  _heaven_. He smirks at her as if he could read her mind. 

“I'm glad,” he says a few minutes later, after her feet are warmed and relaxed. He kisses her right ankle, then the left and this creates a different kind of tension – again, something she can't really work on these days, not in the way she prefers. 

“Clint,” she says. 

“Shh,” he smiles against her skin. “Just relax.”

She does. Well, she tries at least. He gets up from the floor to sit beside her, similarly like Bruce did. He kisses her cheek and moves his hand between the pillow and her lower back. She can feel his fingers at all the right spots (Bruce taught him how to do this, and Clint is an A student). She sighs, torn between the sensation of his lips and pressure of his fingers. 

“You should have come home earlier,” she says, turning her face to him. 

“Really?” he teases, his lips brushing the corner of hers. 

“Really,” she sighs as she tries to shift her body to face him. It doesn't work out quite as planned. 

“Stay where you are,” he says gently. “I'll move.”

And so he does, until his face is close to hers and his hand gently covers her stomach. “Hello gorgeous,” he says, brushing her lips with his. He kisses her softly, and tension inside her chest begins to unwrap. 

“I'm more like a whale right now,” she says. 

“Nonsense,” his hand rubs her stomach, then moves upward, to touch her breasts. “All I see,” he kisses her slowly, “is this drop dead beautiful girl,” his lips move to find a path along her jaw and neck her eyes flutter closed. “A woman,” he points out as he reacquaints himself with her collarbone. 

His hand on her breast is light and careful, a contrast to lips and teeth and tongue. Her pulse quickens and she moves her hands up his arms, feeling skin and muscle and soft hair, until she reaches his hair and pulls him up, hungry for his lips. He smiles into her kiss and meets her halfway. He is gentle and sweet and his kissing and teasing is just  _not enough_  at this point. Her body reacts so quickly and unpredictably and now she wants more; open mouth and teeth and his hand between her legs. He has to shift to achieve that (and he does), and it's suddenly too much – her brain shuts down when she feels his fingers right there, solid and steady and perfect. He slides his hand inside her underwear and watches her as her mouth drops open at the contact. 

“Nat,” he says breathlessly and touches her, and  _oh God_. She grabs couch cushions and tries to spread her legs a little, shifts and moves to meet his hand and fingers as he leans over to keep kissing her. It's sticky and sloppy and perfect. She feels like she's melting and this entire day is beginning to fade from her mind when something happens. 

She's kicked. And he's kicked as well. She mutters a surprised "oh", and his mouth drops. Naturally, everything stops. 

Clint leans his forehead against hers and slowly removes his hand from between her legs. 

“Hello daughter,” he says to Natasha's stomach. “You've got a great sense of timing.” 

Natasha groans, letting her head fall against the soft cushion. Then she looks at him, and he's got this amazing smile on his face as he holds his hand over the spot where the baby is kicking. The frustration over interruption is replaced with something overwhelming, finding its way inside her chest. She keeps her eyes on his and gives him a watery smile. 

“It's gonna be like this, right?”

“And even worse,” she says. “You better get used to it.”

He kisses her stomach repeatedly, in tender, almost reverent fashion. 

“We'll just have to be creative,” he says.

“If we have any energy left,” she says. He looks up and she bites her lip; he's being patient and wonderful and everything she needs but doesn't ask for. She feels like she can't possibly give all of that back, and once this baby is born she knows she is going to be so, so  _very_  tired.

“Hey,” his voice is soft as well as his lips when he moves close to kiss her again. “This is not a mission.”

“I know,” she sniffs. God, she  _hates_  her hormones. 

“I know what I signed up for,” he assures. 

“Do you?”

Clint smiles thoughtfully and rests his hand on her stomach. The baby kicks again and his smile spreads, then he looks at her and she thinks,  _this. This is going to be worth everything_. She smiles back at him, concentrating on the feeling of his hand. 

“Mhmmm,” he says and kisses her again.


End file.
